Spiderleg x Rosepaw
by WarriorsLemons40
Summary: Spiderleg has always been distant from Rosepaw, so the apprentice is shocked when Spiderleg asks her to go on a short trip with him. Rosepaw soon realizes that he has a dark plan...


**Hello~ Okay, so I'm writing lemons as often as I can. I may not be able to do it every day, but I'll try. Anyway, here's a request from another guest. It's a rather unique one too :) I don't own Warriors or any of the characters in this story.**

Rosepaw made her way to the fresh-kill pile. She picked out a large squirrel and padded back to her spot by the apprentices' den, nibbling at the squirrel as she carried it. As Rosepaw was eating, a familiar figure approached her. The creamy brown she-cat straightened up as her father, Spiderleg appeared.

"Hi, Spiderleg," Rosepaw meowed cheerfully. "Did you want something?"

Spiderleg nodded, a mischievous glint in his amber eyes. "As a matter of fact, I did. I'll wait for you to finish eating first." He sat down, curling his tail neatly around his eyes.

After Rosepaw had finished, Spiderleg beckoned her out of ThunderClan camp. Rosepaw bounded after the black and brown warrior excitedly. He never seemed to ever pay Rosepaw or Toadpaw much attention; at times he almost seemed to be avoiding them. For this reason, Rosepaw was eager to be able to spend some time with him.

"Where are you taking me? Are we going hunting? Fighting practice?" she asked. Spiderleg chuckled, dismissing her questions with a wave of his tail.

"No, Rosepaw. Today we'll be doing something special. But you'll have to keep it a secret," he said. Rosepaw's green eyes widened. She bounded after him, only being able to guess what Spiderleg was planning for her. They went deeper into the forest, until they arrived at a clearing that Rosepaw hadn't seen before. It was kind of old and overgrown, and she wondered if even Spiderleg had been here before.

Rosepaw gazed at Spiderleg expectantly. "This place is weird. Are you sure we came to the right place?" she asked, looking around wearily. Spiderleg stared at her, before unsheathing his claws and taking her belly. Yowling in pain, Rosepaw collapsed on the ground. Spiderleg stalked over to her, digging his claws into her chest.

Shivering with fear, Rosepaw squeaked. "S-Spiderleg!" Hissing angrily, Spiderleg bit down on Rosepaw's ear, tearing into part of her flesh. Rosepaw yowled again, and her father immediately silenced her by shoving his erect member into her mouth. Gagging, Rosepaw tried to run away, but she was kept from doing so by Spiderleg.

"Suck," Spiderleg mewed, his calm voice dripping with venom. Rosepaw didn't move. The tom lunged a claw at Rosepaw's face, halting his paw just before he could scratch her. "I said, suck!" he spat, and he thrust in and out of her mouth.

Realizing she had no other choice, Rosepaw began to swirl her tongue around Spiderleg's member, bobbing her head as he slammed in and out of her mouth. Rosepaw gagged repeatedly, Spiderleg's balls slapping against her chin. With one final moan, Spiderleg pulled out his member and came all over Rosepaw's face.

Licking the cum off her face, Rosepaw gritted her teeth as she felt Spiderleg push her into a mating crouch and mount her. Spiderleg slammed his dick forcefully into Rosepaw's core. She yowled in pain, feeling blood escape her shredded barrier. Spiderleg didn't wait for the she-cat to adjust; he immediately began to thrust quickly.

Rosepaw panted loudly, a few long moans escaping her mouth. Spiderleg continued to ram his member in and out of her, also moaning occasionally.

"You want my huge member, don't you?" he said gruffly as he shoved into Rosepaw's sweet spot, eliciting a yowl of pleasure from her. "Well, I'm not going to stop until I hear you begging!"

"Oh, father! Your big member fills my tight core so perfectly! Pound into me, Spiderleg, make me yours!" Rosepaw began to buck her hips back in time with Spiderleg, pushing her rump up to get him even deeper. Spiderleg chuckled at the she-cat's moans.

"Ah, you're so tight! Who would have known my daughter would be so sexy when she's being mated?" Spiderleg groaned, his thrusts becoming more and more forceful. Yowling loudly, Rosepaw and Spiderleg came together, Rosepaw squirting all over the place, her father shooting into her core. Before he could cum too deep inside her, Spiderleg pulled his member out and released the rest of his seed on Rosepaw's back.

Rosepaw scrambled away from Spiderleg, immediately ashamed that she had enjoyed having her father rape her. She licked herself frantically, cleaning up her juices. Spiderleg smirked, beginning to pad away.

"Don't tell anyone about this. If you do, I guess I'll just have to do it again and again. And if anyone asks, a fox attacked you," he mewed, pointing at Rosepaw's wounds with his tail. With that, he bolted out of the clearing and disappeared from sight. Rosepaw sniffed unhappily, getting to her paws and following Spiderleg back to camp.

 **Hey again, I hope you enjoyed it! This one was fun to write. If you have any idea for a Warriors lemon, feel free to send it in as a request. I accept both real characters and OCs.**


End file.
